


plot twist

by Comnlink



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff, That is It, WAFF, followed by more fluff, have fun, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comnlink/pseuds/Comnlink
Summary: Fluff some more fluff and then some more. made for an art trade via discord





	plot twist

What constituted a peaceful day for Makoto Naegi fluctuated through the years, sometimes it was that the sun was out and he had no school, other times it was that he woke up and none of his friends were dead and he didn’t have to investigate the body to find out which one of his friends killed them. Thankfully this time it was the former plus an added extra, he woke up before his girlfriend Kyoko kirigiri. He had plans for today and they were complicated to say the least. The hardest part was to work up the courage to ask Kyoko to marry him. Unbeknown to him his partner was going through the same struggle. A few of their friends had noticed it, a few of their friends being all of them. Both of them were so caught up in their plans they hadn’t noticed the other doing the exact same thing. Kirigiri woke to Makoto still in his pajamas ruffling through his drawers. She started giggling, Makoto jumped at the sound banging his head against the top of the drawer.  
“oh morning Kyoko.” He tried to say casually, failing miserably due to the welt on his head and the look of pain on his face. “Why are you laughing at me?” he asked sounding like a wounded puppy.  
“I still can’t get over those pants.”She responded, trying to sound dignified but like Naegi failing miserably. It wasn’t long before they both starting devolving into laughter. The absolute ridiculousness of their situation consuming them whole. After a good while they calmed down long enough for Kirigiri to notice a small black box lying next to the drawer that Naegi was going through earlier.  
“Hey Makoto what’s that?” she asked pointing over at the box. Naegi noticed the box and mumbled something akin to “No time like the present” walked over to the box got down on one knee and said  
“Well it’s exactly what you think it is, so Kyoko Kirigiri, will you marry me” Kyoko’s face went through about fifteen different emotions in about a second. Before the chief emotion and the one that always gripped her whenever she was with Naegi took over. That emotion being a mixture of happiness and love.   
“Of course I will, what more do you expect of me?” she smiled, a face that, if you asked Naegi was a face that outshone the sun. that was the story of how Naegi Makoto the world’s ultimate hope proposed to his girlfriend while in his pajamas with a welt on his head.

/----/----/----/

Not much later that month the new fiancées were star gazing on a hill. Asahina had advised Kirigiri that it was too conventional. She proceeded to do it it anyway. As they stared up into the night sky, mostly. The age old situation that turned into a joke played out.  
“The stars are beautiful tonight.” Naegi mentioned  
“Do you know what is even more beautiful?” Kirigiri asked him back.  
“Kyoko if you turn this into a joke--” he began being cut of by her  
“You. There is no plot twist, no joke, no subversion. It’s just you. Nothing else.”  
“I could disagree with you on that point” He said  
“Oh really? Please refute me.” she responded, he looked straight in her eyes and and said the only thing you would expect from him.  
“you.”

/----/----/----/

and not 2 weeks after that situation they were married. The ceremony was small and not very formal but it wasn’t until the reception that things got out of hand. Everyone could now say with absolute certainty that Asahina was a very, very happy drunk her state may have been solidified by the reactions of her friends.


End file.
